Edith Gru
-"When we moved in with a creepy bald guy, I thought i'd be more like Annie." Edith is one of Gru's adopted daughters, and Margo and Agnes's sister. She is one of the three deuteragonists in Despicable Me and a supporting character in Despicable Me 2. History As with her sisters, not much is known about her life before the events of the first movie. Just that some time in her life, she and her sisters ended up in an orphanage. Miss Hattie, the owner of the orphanage, was a strict ruler, exploiting the orphans she was supposed to be taking care of. Edith and her sisters were no exception. The three of them were forced to spend most of their days walking around selling boxes of cookies, only to be belittled by Miss Hattie upon their return to the orphanage, regardless of how well they did or didn't do. Every night they prayed for someone to adopt them. One day, they sold cookies to Vector, who, at the time, was competing against Gru in stealing the moon. Gru, who had just failed several attempts at breaching Vector's security, looks on in awe as the three girls are able to waltz right into Vector's base. He thinks up a scheme to exploit the girls to steal the shrink ray, which was a key component in both villains' plans to steal the moon, and was in Vector's possession at the time. Not soon after, Gru follows through with his idea and adopts the three girls, and they move into his dark house. While Agnes is ecstatic at having a new father, Edith and Margo are wary of him, though Edith, being a tomboy, finds many "toys" to play with at Gru's house, including an iron maiden and several weapons. Appearance Edith has dark blueish grey eyes, light blonde shaggy cut hair and freckes. She is always seen wearing a striped pink knit cap with ear flaps and tassels, even in bed. In the first movie, she is seen wearing a matching sweater with red leggings and white boots. In the second movie, she instead wears a black garb resembling a ninja's. She has also begun carrying around a katana. Personality Edith is currently the least explored of the three sisters, which is understandable considering she's the middle child, the likes of which are stereotypically neglected by their parents. What has been shown of her is that she is a tomboy, and is very destructive. In the first movie, she was reserved and quiet - being opposed to the idea of being an adopted child. Upon seeing all of Gru's weapons and torture devices, her dark, destructive nature is shown when she nonchalantly walks into an iron maiden and starts playing with Gru's dangerous weapons. In the second movie, she is shown to be agile, and proficient with many weapons and fighting techniques, including the katana and nunchaku. She also express disgust at open affection, saying "Ew!" when Margo and Antonio flirt with each other, and when Gru and Lucy kiss. Plot Despicable Me Their life and relationship with Gru begins rather shakily. Gru sees the girls as pawns in an evil scheme, while Edith and Margo see Gru as some creepy bald guy. Agnes is the only one that trusts him wholeheartedly. Eventually, they do unwittingly fulfill their purpose in Gru's master plan. On their way home, the girls convince Gru to take them to a theme park, where the two groups begin to warm up to each other. Not long after that, Gru's feelings for the girls almost causes him to give up his life's work. Dr. Nefario intervenes, and sends the girls back to the orphanage. Their departure is conducted under stony silence. When they return to the orphanage, all three of them are placed in "boxes of shame", which are basically solitary confinement chambers. Edith and Margo express their disappointment in Gru, while Agnes still clings to the hope that he'll come back for them. At their dance recital, they get kidnapped by Vector, and held for ransom. Gru, in a surprising show of fatherhood, literally gives Vector the moon in return for his girls. Vector, however, betrays the deal, and unleashes his defenses on Gru. To Vector's horror, Gru smashes through his defenses with ease (and style), prompting Vector to flee in an escape pod. After chasing Vector through the skies, Gru, with the help of Nefario and his minions, is eventually able to rescue all three of his girls. He promises to never let them go again. That night, he reads them a bedtime story that he wrote himself, basically detailing how the girls changed his life. And right before leaving, he kisses all three of them good night. The girls then hold a second dance recital, with Gru, his mother, Nefario, and all of the minions attending. Despicable Me 2 In the second movie, the prominence of the girls is heavily overshadowed by Gru's new work partner. They were shown to have settled into their new lives, with Gru retiring from evil and focusing on taking care of his girls while eking out an honest living selling jelly. Gallery Despicable Me (2010) P-Despicable-Me-Edith-Plush-1256547.jpg MV5BMzQ0NjU3MTY5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzUxMjA2Mw V1 SX640 SY327 thumb.jpg margo-agnes-edith-despicable-me-2.png Edith-with-laser-despicable-me-16301509-106-130.jpg Margo-Edith-and-Agnes-at-the-theme-park-despicable-me-13770489-550-285.jpg Edith-in-Despicable-Me.jpg Edith 3.png girl_edith__despicable_me__madechoo_by_madecho-d5lujyg.jpg Chaotic_Geek_Despicable_Me_002.jpg skeep.png 1dc47a35260d0bf05ebc2e253ba656ed.jpg tmb_774_480.jpg tmb_4097_480.jpg tmb_1723_480.jpg Despicable me 2010 home for girls.jpg Despicable edith margo agnes.jpg Despicable me 52.jpg Despicable me.jpg Despicable me 2010 home for girls.jpg Agnes two.png Despicable me edith agnes and margo.png Edith margo agnes.jpg Edith margo agnes tea.jpg Margo edith agnes.jpg Ediths toilet paper agnes helped margo had no part.jpg Agnes margo and edith.jpg Edith margo agnes whaa.jpg Edith margo agnes first look.png Margo edith agnes you have to jump now.jpg Margo edith agnes this is like your house.jpg Edith margo agnes rollercoaster one.jpg Edith margo agnes rollercoaster two.jpg Agnes edith margo.jpg Agnes edith margo carrying the shrinkray.jpg Margo edith agnes piggybank.jpg Margo agnes edith.jpg Edith agnes and margo dancing.jpg Edith margo agnes and gru.jpg Agnes margo and edith selling cookies.jpg Agnes margo and edith in car.jpg Edith margo and agnes at super fun park of whatever its called.jpg Gru reading 3 little kittens to edith margo and agnes.jpg Thats a cheeto edith to agnes margo in the back.png Edith margo and agnes and gru.jpg Tumblr lh5mksvEaC1qavziyo1 500.jpg (500×542).png edith walking in a puddle.jpg whats this do edith.jpg edith and margo.png edith margo agnes first look.png Edith 3.png Despicable Me 2 (2013) Margo, Edith & Agnes at Breakfast.jpg 130426 DESPICABLE TOUT2.jpg edithdm2.jpg Edith ninja.png despicable2-14.jpg despicable_me_still__edith_and_agnes__by_iamtherainbow26-d4s9axm.jpg despicmem720ppower09301.png kinopoisk_ru-DespicableMe2-Poster3.jpg despicable-me-2-edith_612x379.jpg despicable2-14.jpg despicableme-girls-group-agnes600-290-01.jpg Edith bed.png Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Family